The invention refers to a safety device, which can be actuated by a special key, which is incorporated to the hammer of gun models in which said hammer just protrudes from its shelter slot in the frame.
Various kinds of gun safety are known, from which we can particularly mention PI 9604463.2, which are different from the current application since they generally refer to common guns with exposed hammer.